mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Super RTL
Super RTL is German television network owned by Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland. The channel broadcasts animated, live-action series, game shows, series and movies programmings for whole family. History Super RTL was launched on 28th April 1995. Launch of the broadcast for series, entertainment, movies and cartoons. On 30th August 1997, Super RTL '''was rebranded and the new logo was changed and the new block "Super RTL am acht" was added. On 1998, '''Super RTL broadcasts animated and live-action series for children at morning to evening. On 28th April 2000, Super RTL was rebranded and the new idents was changed and the new block for pre-schoolers called "Toggolino" was added. On March 2001, Super RTL introduces the new block for children called "Toggo". On 1st September 2002, Super RTL was rebranded and the new idents was changed. On August 2006, the block "Cartoon Special" is renamed as "Family Cartoon". On 7th January 2008, Super RTL was rebranded and the new logo was changed. On October 2009, Super RTL switched to 16:9 image format. On 24th July 2011, Super RTL stopped its 4:3 image format then became a full 16:9 image format. On 1st May 2012, Super RTL was launched in high-definition version. On 14th October 2013, Super RTL was rebranded and the new logo was changed and new programmings was added. On 3rd January 2014, Super RTL's children's blocks Toggo '''and '''Toggolino was changed its new logos. On 4th June 2016, Toggo Plus was launched and the broadcast hours from 5:00 to 22:15. On 5th June 2019, Super RTL's children's blocks Toggo and Toggolino was changed the new logos. On 13th August 2019, Super RTL was rebranded and the new logo and blocks was changed. Programmings Toggo * ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks * All Hail King Julien * Angelo Rules * Barbie movies * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures * Dennis and Gnasher: Unleashed! * DreamWorks Dragons * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Famous 5: On the Case * Grizzy and the Lemmings * Hotel Transylvania: the Series * Inspector Gadget ''(2015) * ''Kid vs. Kat * Lego Friends ''series * ''Lego Jurassic World * Mr. Bean: the Animated Series * My Knight and Me * Nate is Late * Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu * Pokémon Sun and Moon: Ultra Legends * Sally Bollywood * Sammy and Co. * Spirit Riding Free * The Bugs Bunny Show * The Deep * The Jungle Bunch to the Rescue * The Tom and Jerry Show ''(2014) * ''Tom and Jerry * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * What's New, Scooby-Doo! * Wild Kratts * Woozle Goozle * Woozle Goozle und die Weltentdecker * WOW: Die Entdeckerzone * Zak Storm * Zig and Sharko Toggolino * 44 Cats * Caillou * PAW Patrol * Peppa Pig * Peter Rabbit * Ranger Rob * Super Wings * The Octonauts Series * 30 Rock * Columbo * CSI: Miami * House MD Entertainment * Comedy Total * Criminal Confessions * On the Case * Snapped Programming blocks * Super Cartoon * Super Film Date * Super Samstags Film * Super True Crime Logos Super RTL (1995-1997).png|First logo (1995-1997) Super RTL (1995-1997, drugi variant).png|First logo used in idents and promos Super RTL (1997-2008).png|Second logo (1997-2008) Super RTL (2008-2013).png|Third logo (2008-2013) Super RTL (2008-2013, drugi variant).png|Third logo without right outlined rectangle (used in idents). Super RTL HD (2012-2013).png|First HD logo (2012-2013) Super RTL (2013-.n.v.).png|Fourth logo (2013-2019) Super RTL HD (2013-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2013-2019) Super RTL (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (2019-present) Super RTL (2019-.n.v., violetni).png|Current logo in purple color. Super RTL HD (2019-.n.v.).png|HD logo (2019-present) External links * Official website Category:Television channels in Germany Category:Mediengruppe RTL Deutschland Category:RTL Group Category:Bertelsmann Category:Launched in 1995 Category:Germany Category:Children's television channels